Bajo el Sol del Verano
by Shiemi.nyan
Summary: A Silver algo le sucede, y Crystal piensa averiguarlo no importa como, aun si termina declarando sus sentimientos bajo el sol del verano.


Este es un One-shot que fue echo por Red20 y por mi. espero les guste ya que a mi simplemente me encanto jeje

* * *

**Bajo el Sol del verano.**

Tras un largo día de trabajo, Gold, Silver y Crystal se habían ido a tomar un tiempo de descanso y como Gold sugirió ir a descansar a una playa localizada en Cianwood City, los demás coincidieron con la idea propuesta por el chico de googles, pues un día en el mar haría relajar sus mentes y sus cuerpos, aunque no era la misma idea que tenía en mente el criador.

- ¡Yaahooo! ¡Día de playa! - gritó un enérgico Gold lanzándose al mar para nadar a sus anchas.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Este chico no entiende que no debe hacer ruido? - se quejó un chico pelirrojo llevando una mano a su frente para ocultar la vergüenza que tenía de su amigo.

- Vamos Silver vinimos aquí para descansar, no para estar pendiente de las estupideces de Gold así que... - se acerca a donde el peli rojo con una sonrisa y bastante emocionada - ¡Vamos a Nadar! - Sugirió comenzando a jalar el brazo de su serio amigo.

- S-Sí... Está bien.

Cuando Crystal tomo el brazo de Silver, el chico serio cambio su semblante a uno tímido debido a que él se encontraba muy cerca de su amiga. No había estado tan cerca de una chica como lo era con su hermana, pero ella lo hacía por puro juego, con Crystal era diferente.

- Entonces... Está decidido.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Crystal tomo la mano del chico de ojos plata y corrieron hasta el azulino mar junto con su amigo de cabellos negros, no podían perder el tiempo, era su día de descanso y había que disfrutarlo.

Por su parte, el chico de googles había preferido ir a nadar en dirección de sus amigos una vez se acercaban al mar.

- Hey, chico serio. ¿Por qué tienes la cara como el color de tu cabello? ¿Acaso no te pusiste bloqueador solar? - gritó él desde su lugar mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

- C-Cállate idiota - fue lo que dijo Silver por aquel comentario tan poco irrelevante al llegar cerca del mar.

- Odio admitirlo pero Gold tiene razón ¿te encuentras bien Silver? - Crystal dirigió su vita al chico que se encontraba con su rostro con un notorio sonrojo.

- ¡Oye! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó un ofendido Gold a su amiga peli azul.

- N-No me pasa nada. En serio - se defendió el chico pelirrojo moviendo las manos nerviosamente frente a sus amigos para que no le vieran la cara -. Mejor nademos un poco. ¿Quieren?

Sus dos amigos parecían no comprender la reacción de su amigo, a lo que se vieron al mismo tiempo y se encogieron en hombros como diciendo "como sea".

- Bueno, entonces vayamos a ver quién es más rápido nadando. ¿Les parece? – propuso Gold sonriente.

Silver solo asintió tímidamente, a lo que solo faltaba la respuesta de Crystal.

- Me parece buena idea así podre ejercitarme un rato - asintió dejando de lado el tema tratado - Bien. ¡Estoy lista! - grito emocionada la peli azul colocándose al frente de sus dos amigos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bien, entonces entremos ya - gritó el chico de googles mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Está bien... Comencemos -dijo sin mucho entusiasmo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba posición para nadar, aún se sentía incómodo por la situación anterior.

- Bien entonces. ¡Vamos! - dijo tomando su lugar y su posición para nadar, se encontraba más que prepara y no iba a dejarle ganar, eso estaba claro por su mirada que mostraba bastante confianza.

Todos comenzaron a realizar la competencia que Gold había hecho después de que dieran la señal de "en sus marcas, listos, fuera" para comenzar a nadar con todas sus fuerzas por el mar. Aunque Crystal era la más atlética del grupo, Gold y Silver solo podían verla nadar y dejar una estela de agua sobre ellos, dejándolos sorprendidos por su velocidad.

- Q-Qué rápida... – susurró Silver al ver a su amiga partir.

- Tanto que hasta puedo ver su trasero - comentó igual de sorprendido que no se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

- Maldito degenerado, ¿dónde crees que estas mirando? - le reprimió su amigo dándole un golpe a la cara de Gold.

- ¡Ouch! Oye, cálmate, ni que fuera tu novia.

Aquel comentario solo hizo sonrojar a Silver y hacer que nadara más rápido que dejo sorprendido a Gold a punto de alcanzar a Crystal.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – se quejó Gold mientras seguía intentando alcanzar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto la peli azul se encontraba dando su mayor esfuerzo, ella era una de las chicas que no se dejaba ganar tan fácil, volteo unos segundos para observar a sus compañeros que estaban a sus espaldas pero le sorprendió que el chico peli rojo que anteriormente se encontraba en un tanto lejos junto con su amigo de googles, se encontrara casi a la lado de la chica.

- Vaya. Silver, sí que eres rápido - le dio una sonrisa y volvió su vista al frente.

Gold que se encontraba mirando aún a su mejor amigo partir de ahí sin siquiera descansar, se trató de adelantar para poder hablar con Crystal, regresando ya a la orilla de la playa.

- Oye chica súper seria. ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? - preguntó el chico de googles mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo de Crystal.

- ¿Eh? dices que algo le sucede a Silver... - voltea a ver a su amigo peli rojo, quien ya estaba lejos de ellos -. Pues yo lo veo de lo más normalito Gold - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no está bien. Solo míralo, ¿qué no viste que nos rebasó? Eso no es normal - le dijo él con un tono serio mientras seguía tratando de nadar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Bueno creo que tienes razón, ¿y qué podemos hacer? - preguntó cambiando su rostro alegre a uno de seriedad.

- No sé... ¿Podrías ver qué le pasa?, seguro que lo alcanzas - le dijo en un susurro mientras Crystal parecía adoptar un rostro que demostraba pensar aquel tema.

- Déjamelo a mí... - dijo con un tono serio pero a la vez preocupado.

Y no solo su voz, su mirada también de mostraba lo mismo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para alcanzar a su amigo, pues ya estaba caminando por la orilla de la playa.

- ¡Hey Silver!...

Cuando la voz de la chica súper seria como era nombrada por Gold, Silver se paralizó al escuchar su nombre provenir de aquella chica.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa Crystal? - preguntó él nombrado un poco nervioso tras detenerse de aquella carrera.

- Bueno... Según Gold estas actuando muy extraño - respondió mirando los ojos plata de su amigo -. Y yo también veo que estas actuando diferente ¿sucede algo Silver? - dijo acercando a su amigo sin desviar su mirada.

Silver se quedó sonrojado por aquella actitud de su amiga y se alejó quedamente de ella intentando disimular su nerviosismo con un gesto serio como siempre.

- N-No es nada. En serio. No debes preocuparte Crys...

De un momento a otro se petrifico por lo que dijo, le había dicho Crys, nunca lo había hecho desde el tiempo que se conocían, todo el tiempo eran formalidades con ella. ¿Desde cuándo había tomado mucha confianza con su amiga?

- ¿Q-Qué tanto me estás viendo? - preguntó sonrojado al darse cuenta que Crystal no le apartaba la vista de él.

- Me has dicho Crys... - se le quedo mirando con un rostro serio que rápidamente cambio a una gran sonrisa - Jeje, me alegra que me hayas dicho Crys después de tanto tiempo... - comenzó a reírse mientras caminaba a su lado -. Entonces... ¿Seguro de que no te sucede nada? Puedes contármelo ya sabes... - dijo la peli azul, ella no se iba a ir de ahí hasta conseguir una respuesta.

- ... - Silver se quedó sin palabras y suspiro un poco tratando de lograr una salida de aquella plática hasta que dio con algo en el panorama que le llamo la atención -. O-Oye... ¿Y dónde quedo Gold?... - preguntó él al ver que no estaba por los alrededores el chico de googles.

- ¿Gold? - comenzó a mirar hacia su alrededor y observo al chico de los googles en un punto un tanto lejano de donde se encontraban, rodeando a una que otra chica del lugar, sin más apunto hacia el lugar -. Ahí se encuentra el pervertido... - respondió y volvió a mirar a su amigo peli rojo.

- Y... ¿No vamos a ir por él por pervertido? ¿No iras a golpearle? - preguntó él extrañado de que Crystal no fuera a hacer aquel acto.

- El debe madurar por su cuenta... - dijo seriamente -. Además... Aún tienes que responderme, ¿no? - cambio su tono serio a uno que demostraba alegría y bastante ternura.

Ambos salieron del agua para poder caminar más a gusto para llevar mejor la conversación sin tener que estar aún dentro del agua.

- ... - el chico pelirrojo camina lentamente para no ver al rostro de Crystal -. E-Es que... No sé qué me pasa. Me siento extraño... Siento... Como mis mejillas se encienden luego de un rato y no sé si sea por el Sol - confiesa con el rostro caído mientras camina a su lado.

Crystal escuchaba atenta lo que decía su amigo mientras seguía su paso.

- No creo que sea por el sol... no será que... - comenzó a dudar de lo que iba a decir, y con una voz un tanto inaudible le respondió -. ¿No será qué?... ¿Te habrás enamorado? - susurró en bajo.

- ¡¿P-PERO QUÉ?! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó el sobresaltado por tan repentina pregunta.

- ¿Eh? vamos no es para que lo tomes en serio - trato de calmarlo un poco -. S-Solo que eso sucede cuando te enamoras... sueles colocarte nervioso, y tu corazón late más rápido cuando estas cerca de esa persona y claramente te sonrojas - respondió con una sonrisa.

Silver intenta adelantar unos pasos para que ella no lo viera, se sentía aún más extraño tratando ese tipo de temas con Crystal y más porque era algo que no le gustaba discutir.

- Y-Yo no me sonrojo - le dijo después de detenerse frente a ella aún dándole la espalda -. Por favor Crystal... Déjame tranquilo. ¿Sí? - luego salió corriendo para perderse de la vista de Crystal.

- Silver... - susurró mientras veía alejarse al pelirrojo -. Lo siento... - dijo para sí misma mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en busca de su amigo de los googles.

Gold quien estaba aún ligando con las chicas que se encontraban en la playa, charlando de la mejor manera posible con cada una de ellas, pudo sentir de la nada un potente golpe provenir detrás de él.

- ¡Ouh! ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Quién me?... ¿Crys?... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Silver? - preguntó preocupado por lo triste que se veía su amiga.

- S-Silver quería estar tranquilo y se fue... - respondió ocultando su mirada con su fleco -. Creo que lo moleste mucho... - dijo un tanto triste.

- ¿Molestarlo a él? Debes estar bromeando - dijo él sorprendido por la confesión de Crystal -. Supongo que algo solo lo tiene confundido. Además, ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con él? - preguntó en un tono curioso intentando sonar cortez con ella.

- B-Bueno... solo estábamos hablando de... - la chica comenzó a explicarle todo lo hablado con el pelirrojo, hasta el momento en el que el salió corriendo desde ese lugar -. Y por eso te estoy diciendo que al parecer se molestó...

- Bueno... Supongo que Silver siente eso, pero no estoy seguro, es algo... Hem... Raro, no sé por qué cuando le pregunto si le parece que Blue-chan es extremadamente sexy, el con lo que me responde es con un golpe - cuando él dijo esto miro con temor a Crystal pues ella se veía molesta por tal comentario -. Creo... Creo que tendremos que ir por él para hablar de ello - dijo finalmente para salirse del problema en que se metió.

- Si... creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora - respondió mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo de ojos plata.

- Mejor te acompaño, tengo que ver que no le hagas algo malo a mi bro - le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le seguía a su amiga peli azul.

- ¿Uh? a que te refieres - preguntó seriamente mientras miraba al peli negro dando cierto temor en él.

- E-Eh... A nada en especial. Mejor busquemos a Sil-bro - le dijo él intentando desviar el tema para no meterse en más problemas.

- Bien...

Comenzaron a caminar un largo rato buscando sin excito al chico peli rojo, ya estaba oscureciendo y aun no lo encontraban.

- Uff... ¿Dónde se habrá metido Silver? - dijo un tanto preocupada tratando de no mostrar cansancio alguno.

Por su lado, Gold había desaparecido durante los primeros minutos que Crystal había comenzado su búsqueda, tropezando con un chico sentado cerca del muelle, quien tenía su mirada perdida en el mar.

- Oye, fíjate por donde caminas - reclamó aquel chico molesto sin mirar a su agresor.

Luego de ver de quien se trataba, pudo ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga, por lo que se paró de inmediato y trato de disculparse con ella.

- ¡A-AH!... ¿Crys?... ¿Eres tú?... - se preguntó él al verla con un rostro triste -. ¿Crystal?... ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Gold te hizo algo malo? - preguntó intentando de hacer que ella le respondiera tomándola por los hombros.

- Tonto... - murmuró en un tono bajo pero audible para que el pudiera escucharla - me tenías preocupada... - levantó un poco la voz mientras que con sus brazos abrazaba al peli rojo.

- ¿C-Crystal?... - preguntó él sorprendido por el abrazo tan repentino -. L-Lo lamento... - dijo después con la mirada agachada.

- No te disculpes... - levantó la vista del chico -. Solo no vuelvas a preocuparme de ese modo - respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro en cuanto volvió abrazarlo de nuevamente.

- C-Crys... ¿Por qué es que me estas abrazando?... -pregunta nervioso por sentirse tan cerca de ella.

- L-lo siento... - se alejó rápidamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y un tanto nerviosa - por qué habrá sido... no tengo idea jeje - dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Silver se acercó lentamente a Crystal, gateando hacía ella para verle el rostro mejor.

- No sé Crystal... Te ves... Extraña. Tu rostro esta rojo ¿estás enferma? - pregunta él en un tono preocupado e inocente mientras posaba su mano en la frente de su amiga.

Al ver como posaba su mano en su frente, nuevamente la chica de ojos azules comenzó a colocarse un poco más nerviosa de lo habitual.

- N-No estoy enferma te lo aseguro - respondió con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué estas aún sonrojada y?... ¿Sonriente? - preguntó curioso y algo nervioso mientras se acercaba más a ella.

- Q-quizás es porque estas muy cerca... Silver... - respondió mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo agachando su mirada.

-¿Por estar cerca?... - dijo él confundido mientras se daba cuenta de la cercanía entre ambos y se alejó de ella de forma rápida y tímida -. L-Lo siento... No creí qué…

Crystal sonríe de manera inocente mientras se acercaba a él nuevamente.

- Jeje al parecer tú también te encuentras mal... ¿No estás enfermo Silver? - pregunto divertida mientras colocaba una de sus manos en las mejillas del peli rojo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

El chico pelirrojo por su parte retrocedió unos centímetros ante tal acto atrevido de su considerada amiga que no sabía qué hacer, su corazón latía a mil revoluciones por segundo y su mirada no se apartaba de los ojos de Crystal. Sentía que iba a enloquecer.

- "¿Pero qué me está pasando?..." - se dijo a sí mismo en la mente mientras trataba de desviar su mirada de la de Crys sin algún éxito -. ¿C-Crystal?... ¿E-Estas bien?... - preguntó tímidamente mientras se acercaba inconscientemente hacia ella hasta chocar sus frentes.

La chica peli azul se sonrojo ante tal acto pero no pudo evitar el sentirse feliz por aquello.

- ¿Uh? - dijo un tanto confundida -. Yo me encuentro bien Silver... ¿Y tú?... ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó la chica mientras volvía a sonreír al chico.

Silver solo la veía de reojo y no sabía qué hacer. Quería hacer algo que ni en sus más locas fantasías se hubiera imaginado. Tenía las ganas de robarle un beso a esos juguetones y carnosos labios de su mejor amiga y todo su autocontrol se iba al drenaje por estar embobado en sus ojos y en la cercanía de aquella chica.

- C-Claro que no - respondió en un impulso que parecía mostrar irritabilidad -. No sé qué me pasa, Crys. Mis manos tiemblan y mis palmas están sudando. Mi corazón no para de latir y siento que estoy por enloquecer - confesó en un grito al tiempo que su rostro adquiría gradualmente el color de su cabello.

La chica tomo las manos del chico de ojos plata mientras reía de manera juguetona.

- ¿Por qué vas a enloquecer? - dijo curiosa mientras jugaba con las manos del chico peli rojo.

El chico pelirrojo trato de no caer de nuevo en los ojos de la chica, pero no supo que ahora no se sentía hipnotizado por eso, sino que ahora caía en cuenta que ella estaba usando un bonito y sensual traje de baño que hacía sentirlo mareado y su corazón latía con más fuerza que creía que se le saldría de él debido a que no paraba de verle su hermoso y bien torneado cuerpo. Se sentía ahora tan idiota como Gold cuando veía a una chica linda.

- "Un momento. ¿Acaso pensé que ella era linda?" - se dijo de inmediato sin darle una respuesta sincera a Crystal.

Trató de salir de su mente esos pensamientos pero no tuvo éxito alguno, a lo que no supo que hacer, pero un pequeño vistazo al rostro de la peli azul hizo que sintiera ganas de confirmar algo.

- No sé... Es que... Siento que mi corazón late muy fuerte y... No sé qué es lo que me pasa... Y quiero saberlo... No me sentía así antes de... "Antes de conocer a Blue" - dijo esto último en su mente dejando la duda en Crystal.

- Antes de... - trató de proseguir la joven mientras miraba con duda a su compañero.

- Olvídalo, ¿quieres? - desvió el rostro el chico como si hubiera dicho una estupidez y en sí se sentía así -. Es solo... Que no sé qué me pasa...

- ¿Uh? - miró un tanto preocupada la peli azul mientras observaba al chico, realmente la actitud que tenía en esos momentos la tenía preocupada después de todo era su mejor amigo aunque ella deseara en secreto otra cosa -. Vamos... ¿Por qué no admites qué?... Te estás enamorando... Silver - respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Q-Qué?... ¿De qué estás hablando?... - Silver se intimidó ante la afirmación de su amiga que no pudo dar un salto hacia atrás por ello. Yo no... No creo estarlo... No sé... Estoy confundido... - confesó algo alterado mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas.

- ¿Que te confunde? ... Vamos lo que digo es lo más normal del mundo... todos sienten amor... hasta yo... - lo último lo dijo en un susurro lo menos audible posible -. C-como sea Silver...Dime, ¿qué es lo que te confunde?...

- Es que... Siento qué... - cada vez hablaba más bajo por no querer aceptar lo inevitable -. Cada vez siento algo más por ti... Creo que me consideraras tonto por decirlo pero... No sé por qué me siento así estando contigo, cada vez que te veo tu rostro, o te veo sonreír, no puedo evitar sentirme así... - él acercó su rostro un poco al de ella hasta que se encontraba en una distancia demasiado comprometedora con ella.

- ¿S-Silver? - susurró la chica cuando pudo ver como el rosto del chico más cerca de ella.

Se acercaba Silver al rostro al de la joven, haciendo que se tornara de un color carmesí pero no podía evitar el sentirse feliz la peli azul solo se dejó llevar esta vez por sus sentimientos.

Silver siguió sus instintos como Crystal lo hacía con él y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros para luego deslizarlos suavemente por la espalda de su ex-amiga, explorándola con lujo de detalle con las yemas de sus dedos, y ahora no podía decir que es su amiga debido a que sentía los carnosos y dulces labios de ella bajo los suyos, presionándolos y saboreándolos hasta sentir que le faltaba oxígeno, rompiendo ese momento tan maravilloso que tenía con ella.

- ¿C-Crys? Yo lo... - desvió su mirada al suelo para levantarla tímidamente hacía ella -. Yo lo siento... Creo que me dejé llevar...

Crystal rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y lo acerco suavemente hasta chocar así sus frente nuevamente.

- No te disculpes... y solo... déjate llevar nuevamente - respondió con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

Silver al escuchar esas palabras de ella, no se detuvo en pensar un segundo más y continuó con aquel ritual que estaba llevando con Crystal sin detenerse un solo segundo más en explorar el interior de la boca de la peli azul y con las yemas de sus dedos cada detalle de su cuerpo.

- Creo que... Ahora seríamos novios... ¿No es así?... - preguntó él en una tímida sonrisa mientras la veía detenidamente.

La peli azul solo le dedico una sonrisa acompañada con un leve sonrojo, mientras acariciaba las mejillas del oji-plata.

- Yo gustosa Silver – respondió ella de manera emocionada.

Silver no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, pero esta vez no se sentía intimidado, sino que feliz.

- Me alegra oír eso...

De inmediato el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien dentro de esta escena. Claro que todo estaba perfecto, pero algo le inquietaba.

- Oye... ¿No estamos olvidando algo? - preguntó él un poco intranquilo al verla a los ojos.

- ¿Olvidar algo? -preguntó la peli azul tratando de recordar quien, sin tardarse más de unos segundos miro al oji plata - ¿Gold?... - dijo ella nombrando al chico de los googles.

- Ah, entonces si no es nada - respondió sonriente y robándole otro beso -. Mejor sigamos con lo nuestro, ¿te parece?

Crystal solo asintió y envolvió al chico pelirrojo entre sus brazos para continuar besándose tiernamente sobre la arena de la playa sin más interrupciones, con el ocaso como único testigo de su amor y la Luna como el nuevo comienzo a algo nuevo para ellos dos.


End file.
